


Vid: Another Country

by Kass



Series: Vids [4]
Category: Lost
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The island is another country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Another Country

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2009. Thanks to Yao, Gwyn, Nestra, and Renenet for beta.

Stream (password: hurley):

 

**That Was Another Country**

Rowing out into the air.  
Taking blankets to the bay. It's the same  
And he was fine,  
and, in the first place, was around.  
That was another country, that was another country.

I'm taking these dumb paper lanterns down.  
Yards, no, miles they strung along.  
And me with them. And how was I  
supposed to know about that?  
That was another country, that was another country

Are you alright, are you alright?  
You are my friend, are you alright?

Rowing into the air  
Driving home, home from the bay. And we sang.  
And he was fine  
And what is more, he was around  
That was another country, that was another country

But are you alright, are you alright?  
You are still my friend, you didn't go out of my life.

Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
